Ungeahnte Nebenwirkung
by Ann Keps
Summary: Sam/Janet; Ein Virus geht auf der Base um und nur ein altes Hausmittel kann helfen.


Ungeahnte Nebenwirkung   
  
von Ann Keps  
  
  
  
im Internet unter: Ann.Keps@hamburg.de / http://www.ann.keps.de.vu  
  
  
  
FSK: ab 12 / PG  
  
  
  
Spoiler: keine, zumindest nicht das ich wüsste ;-)  
  
  
  
Staffel: NOCH keine *gg*  
  
  
  
Länge: 2736 Wörter  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Bloss nicht zu ernst nehmen, denn auch diese beiden brauchen hin und wieder mal ein bisschen Spaß.  
  
  
  
Inhalt: Ein Virus auf der Base und ungeahnte Nebenwirkungen, Quarantäne und nur ein Hausmittel kann helfen.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Stargate SG·1 Charaktere sind Eigentum von Stargate SG·1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp und Showtime Networks Inc.  
  
  
  
  
  
Janet war vollkommen erschöpft. Ihr Arbeitstag hätte schon vor Stunden enden sollen und dann war alles, wie so oft, ganz anders gekommen.  
  
SG4 war unerwartet und mit einer äußerst unerfreulichen Nachricht zurückgekommen. Die Mitglieder des Teams hatten sich mit einem Virus angesteckt, der zwar nicht lebensgefährlich, jedoch äußerst unangenehm war. Das komplette Team war mit kleinen roten Pusteln überseht, die beim aufplatzen eine schleimige blaue Flüssigkeit freigaben. Der Ausschlag juckte im höchsten Maße und wurde von einem nervtötenden Schluckauf begleitet. Zu allem Übel wurde der Virus durch die Luft übertragen, so dass sich in kürzester Zeit sämtliche Mitglieder des medizinischen Teams, der Sicherheit und des Wartungsteams, die sich bei der Ankunft des Teams im Gateraum aufgehalten hatten nun heftig vor sich hin hicksten. Laut Aussage der Mitglieder des SG4 waren dies die ersten Erscheinungen der Infektion. Einige Stunden später würden die juckenden Pusteln folgen.  
  
Doch SG4 hatte Glück im Unglück gehabt. Die Bewohner des Planeten hatten einschlägige Erfahrung mit dieser Erkrankung und hatten sie mit genügend Tee und Salbe ausgestattet um mehr als die doppelte Besatzung der Base zu versorgen. Danach hatte man darauf bestanden, dass die Besucher sofort den Planeten verließen, da die Einheimischen ein empfindliches Gehör hatten und sie das laute Hicksen von SG4 nur unter Schmerzen ertragen konnten.  
  
Janet füllte noch die letzten Berichte für diese Nacht aus. Ein heftiger Hickser lies sie das gerade geschriebene Wort in einen großen Kringel verwandeln.  
  
"Verdammt!" knurrte Janet.  
  
*hicks*  
  
Verärgert griff sie nach ihrer Teetasse, zum Glück schmeckte der Tee wenigstens gut, nach einer Mischung von Erdbeere und Aprikose.  
  
*hicks*  
  
Nicht zum erstenmal in dieser Nacht ergossen sich Tropen von rötlichem Tee auf die Untersuchungsunterlagen.  
  
"Ver*hicks*dammt!" allmählich verlor Janet wirklich die Nerven. Wenn das Team von SG4 nicht so erbärmlich aussehen würde, mit der gelben salbe auf dem roten Pusteln und dem vor lauter Hicksen grünen Gesichtern, hätte sie bestimmt vor Stunden schon alles hingeworfen.  
  
Nun war endlich alles erledigt, jede Pustel war eingesalbt, jeder der hickste mit Tee versorgt, und für die die sich nicht angesteckt hatten, hatten sie ein Seerum entwickelt, das dies auch so bleiben würde. Alle die sich infiziert hatten und somit munter vor sich hin hicksten, waren zudem isoliert worden, damit die die noch in der Lage waren zu arbeiten, wenigstens ein bisschen Nachtruhe fanden. So war ein ganzer Flügel der Base zur Isolierstation erklärt worden.  
  
Da an Schlaf mit diesem Schluckauf nicht zu denken war und Janet sich vor Müdigkeit kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, ging sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier noch am Medikamentenschrank vorbei. Missmutig griff sie nach einer Packung mit Schlaftabletten. Eigentlich nahm sie grundsätzlich keine Schlafmittel, doch sie würde in einigen Stunden wieder ihren Dienst aufnehmen müssen und brauchte dringend etwas Erholung. Also öffnete sie die Dose und nahm zwei der kleinen hellblauen Pillen heraus.  
  
*hicks*  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte sie die Hand auf das Döschen gehalten, sonst würden die Pillen sich jetzt über den Boden der Krankenstation verteilen.  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie sich auch noch etwas gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen mitnehmen wollen, doch das Risiko, dann noch eine weitere Stunde mit dem aufsammeln von Tabletten auf der Krankenstation verbringen zu müssen, lies sie sich dagegen entscheiden.  
  
So stapfte sie missmutig und vor sich hin hicksend mit einer Thermoskanne voller Tee und zwei kleinen, himmelblauen Tabletten zu ihrem Quartier.  
  
Zu müde um mehr zu tun, lies sie ihre Klamotten auf einen Stuhl fallen, warf den Schlafanzug hinterher und stieg, nur mit einem Top und Slip bekleidet. in ihr Bett. Janet griff mit der einen Hand nach den kleinen Tabletten und mit der anderen nach der Thermoskanne um ihre Tasse wieder aufzufüllen. *hicks* ein großer Schwall Tee ergoss sich über den Boden ihres Quartiers *hicks, hicks* und auch der Rest der Kanne landete auf dem Fußboden.  
  
„Ver*hicks*damt!" grummelte Janet, missmutig schälte sie sich wieder aus ihrem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Mit einem kräftigen Schluck kaltem Wasser spülte sie die beiden Tabletten herunter. *hicks* der zweite Schluck Wasser blieb ihr Buchstäblich im Halse stecken und kam durch die Nase wieder zum Vorschein.  
  
„Ich hoffe doch *hicks* diese Pusteln *hicks* jucken wie Hölle *hicks*." knurrte die Ärztin, die mittlerweile kein Mitleid mehr für ihre Patienten fand, sondern nur noch sauer war, dass SG4 diesen Virus angeschleppt hatte. Wütend stapfte sie zurück zu ihrem Bett, wobei sie einen großen Schritt über die Pfütze in ihrem Quartier machte. Darum würde sie sich morgen kümmern.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tabletten begannen zu wirken, die Übermüdung tat den Rest. Bald schon schlummerte Janet friedlich vor sich hin, nur hin und wieder hickste sie leise.  
  
Zwei Stunden später gab es eine weitere Ankunft, diesmal nach Plan. SG1 war von einem Einsatz zurück. Es hatte keine besonderen Vorkommnisse gegeben, aber alle waren müde und durchgefroren. Zu ihrer Überraschung erwartete sie ein medizinisches Team im Gateraum und verpasste ihnen, bevor noch ein Wort gewechselt war, eine Spritze.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Daniel irritiert und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle am Arm. Die Schwester war dank ihres Schluckaufs beim spritzen abgerutscht und hatte gleich mehrere Einstiche verursacht.  
  
"SG *hicks* 4 kam vor *hicks* einigen Stun*hicks*den zurück und *hicks, hicks, hicks*......" mitleidig sah Daniel die junge Schwester an, die vor lauter Schluckauf kein Wort mehr herausbrachte.  
  
"...und hatte sich mit einem Virus infiziert, der einen gewaltigen Schluckauf verursacht." ergänzte ein junger Mitarbeiter der medizinischen Abteilung den angefangen Satz. "Die Impfung sollte eigentlich verhindern, dass sie sich ebenfalls infizieren. Allerdings mussten wir auf Grund der Masse einen der Flüge in der Base zur Isolierstation erklären, so dass alle nicht infizierten in einem großen Schlafsaal untergebracht sind." nun wandte er sich an Sam, die sich ein Grinsen auf Grund der zwei fast simultan hicksenden Schwestern nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
"Allerdings sind sie die einzige Frau Major Carter und ich fürchte man hat vergessen sie gesondert unterzubringen. Bevor nicht alle aufgehört haben zu hicksen, darf auch niemand die Base verlassen. Da das medizinische Personal entweder infiziert oder bereits zur Ruhe übergangen ist und sie von einem uns bekannten Planeten zurückgekommen sind hat man beschlossen ihre medizinische Kontrolle auf Beginn der nächsten Schicht zu verschieben. Genauso wie die Gruppeninterne Nachbesprechung der Mission, die im Moment wahrscheinlich auch nur aus lauter Hicksern bestehen würde. Das ist alles was ich ihnen im Moment dazu sagen kann."  
  
Das Team konnte sich bei der Vorstellung ihren Chef mit Schluckauf in der Besprechung zu haben ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen.  
  
"Dann würde ich sagen, gehen wir jetzt alle ohne Umschweife zur Ruhe über und sehen uns zum nächsten Schichtbeginn" O'Neal sah kurz auf seine Uhr "also in fünf Stunden, zum medizinischen Check. Gute Nacht alle zusammen."  
  
Ohne weitere Worte trennte sich das Team und ließ die beiden hicksenden Schwestern und den jungen Pfleger im Gateraum zurück, wo sie auf die Ankunft eines weiteren Teams warteten.  
  
"Sam, kommst du mit in die Messe? Dort sind Feldbetten aufgestellt." Daniel sah Sam mitleidig an, ihre Lippen waren blau vor Kälte und sie gab sich große Mühe das Klappern ihrer Zähne zu verbergen. Sie waren auf dem Rückweg zum Tor von einem gewaltigen Regenschauer erwischt worden. Sam hatte es am schlimmsten getroffen, sie war durchgeweicht bis auf die Knochen und das Wasser war eiskalt gewesen.  
  
"Ich werde erst schauen, ob ich vielleicht bei Janet eine heiße Dusche bekomme und dann werde ich mich wohl bei ihr auf dem Fußboden zusammenrollen, bevor ich mir das Geschnarche von einem ganzen Haufen Männer anhöre." flachste sie, doch durch das Klappern ihrer Zähne klang es ziemlich kläglich.  
  
"Gut, dann sehen wir uns in fünf Stunden und schwimm nicht so weit raus." zwinkerte Daniel und folgte Teal'c und O'Neil in Richtung Messe.  
  
Leise klopfte Sam an Janets Tür. Hoffentlich war die Freundin noch wach. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Sam klopfte erneut, von drinnen war etwas zu hören, was durchaus als Zustimmung zum Eintreten aufgefasst werden konnte. Zitternd schlüpfte Sam durch die Tür und fand sich in völliger Dunkelheit wieder, aus der Richtung von Janets Bett war ein leises hicksen zu vernehmen. Die große, blonde Frau konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und schlüpfte leise in das Badezimmer der Freundin. Janet würde bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn Sam sich unter ihrer Dusche etwas aufwärmte.  
  
Gute 20 Minuten später kam Sam aufgewärmt und trocken, doch nicht weniger erschöpft wieder aus dem Badezimmer hervor. Nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt sah sie sich nach etwas um, das sie zum Schlafanzug umfunktionieren konnte. Zudem brauchte sie zumindest eine Decke, um es sich auf dem Boden einigermaßen bequem zu machen. Auf einem Stuhl neben Janets Bett lag ein Schlafanzug. Janet hatte also doch mitbekommen, dass Sam in ihr Quartier gekommen war. Leise lächelnd ging die blonde Frau auf den Stuhl zu und trat genau in die Pfütze vor Janets Bett. Nur mit Mühe konnte die junge Frau einen erschrockenen Aufschrei unterdrücken. In was auch immer sie da hinein getreten war, es roch nach Erdbeeren.  
  
Ärgerlich ging sie weiter auf den Stuhl zu und schlüpfte in den dort liegenden Schlafanzug. Die Short saß locker und bequem, doch das kurzärmelige Oberteile spannte an den Oberarmen und der Brust. Janet hatte nicht wirklich Sams Kleidergröße. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Sam lächeln. Doch das Lächeln erstarb gleich darauf wieder, als ihr klar wurde, das sie nicht auf Janets Fußboden übernachten konnte. Und auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie in ihrem momentanen Aufzug durch die Base in den Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal wandern. Sam blickte auf die Uhr auf Janets Nachttisch, die leuchtenden Ziffern zeigten, dass sie noch viereinhalb Stunden hatte, bevor sie sich wieder dem Dienst widmen musste, es lohnte sich also noch etwas zu schlafen. Nur wo?  
  
Seufzend und etwas neidisch blickte die große, blonde Frau auf ihre Freundin. Janet murmelte leise etwas und rückte weiter zur Wand hin. Sam konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, na wenn das keine Aufforderung war. Janet hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen und sie selbst störte sich nicht im geringsten daran, mit der anderen Frau ihre Schlafstätte zu teilen. Vorsichtig, um die andere nicht zu wecken, kroch Sam in das schmale Bett und zog vorsichtig die Decke über sich. Wohlige Wärme umfing sie und sie kuschelte sich tiefen in die weichen Federn. Es dauert nur kurze Zeit und Sam dämmerte in den ersehnten Schlaf hinüber.  
  
Kurz bevor Sam das Traumland endgültig erreicht hatte, wälzte Janet sich im Schlaf herum. Von der Bewegung geweckt kuschelte sich Sam tiefer in die Wärme und war mit einem Schlag hellwach. Janet hatte sich nicht nur herumgedreht, sondern schmiegte sich nun der Länge nach an die Freundin. Sam stockte der Atem, als sich Janets Bein über die ihren schob und der Kopf der Freundin auf ihrer Schulter zur Ruhe kam. Mühsam musste die blonde Frau ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
  
‚Von wem du wohl gerade träumst?' fragte Sam sich in Gedanken. Sie wusste und bedauerte, dass Janet mit Sicherheit nicht von ihr träumte, egal, wie sehr sie es sich auch wünschte. Sollte sie die Freundin wecken? Aus reinem Eigennutz beschloss Sam, der Freundin den dringend benötigten Schlaf zu lassen und die Situation noch etwas zu genießen. Wenigstens für eine Nacht wollte sie glauben, dass die Angebetete ihre Gefühle erwiderte. So schloss Sam die Augen wieder und genoss das Gewicht der Anderen, das sich so genüsslich an ihre Seite drängte und zum Teil auf ihr lastete. Sie wollte nicht wieder einschlafen, wollte jede Sekunde dieser Nacht genießen, um sich bis in alle Ewigkeit daran erinnern zu können. Doch langsam schlich der Schlaf wieder heran und Sam wurde erneut durch eine Bewegung Janets aufgeschreckt. Noch enger schmiegte die kleine Frau sich an die Blonde. Ihre Hand kam dabei auf dem Bauch der anderen zu ruhen. Doch anstatt hier ruhig liegen zu bleiben, begab sich die Hand auf Wanderschaft, zog kleine Kreise auf Sams Bauch, wanderte höher und kam erst kurz unter ihrer Brust zum Stillstand. Sam unterdrückte mühsam ein Stöhnen und bereute bereits die Freundin nicht geweckt zu haben, die gerade von jemandem träumte und einem anderen ihre Zärtlichkeit zukommen ließ. Eifersucht machte sich in Sam breit, wer konnte dieser Jemand sein? Leise murmelte Janet im Schlaf vor sich hin. Es klang wie ein Name. Sam wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, wollte es nicht hören, wollte nicht wissen, wer das Herz ihrer Geliebten geraubt hatte. Doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, gelähmt von der Wärme und den zärtlichen Berührungen der Anderen. Janet drängte sich fester an sie, ließ ihre Hand höher gleiten, schmiegte ihr Gesicht in Sams Halsbeuge, ihr Atem streifte das Ohr der Freundin. Und erneut flüsterte sie den Namen, der sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte.  
  
„Sam...!"  
  
Janet stand in der Krankenstation und blickte auf den Bericht den sie gerade gefertigt hatte. Drei der Mitglieder von SG1 hatte sie bereits untersucht und dabei nichts auffälliges feststellen können. Nun fehlte nur noch die Untersuchung von Major Carter. Sam. Janet dachte, nicht zum erstenmal am heutigen Tage, an die Überraschung beim Aufwachen. Sie hatte so gut geschlafen, wie seit langem nicht mehr und dann hatte sie festgestellt warum. Neben ihr, oder besser halb unter ihr, lag Sam und schlief friedlich. Das alleine hatte nicht ausgereicht um den Doktor außer Fassung zu bringen. Die Position in der sie sich befunden hatten, allerdings schon. Wenn Janet sich jetzt wieder daran erinnerte, wo ihre Hand sich diesen Morgen noch befunden hatte und wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, wurde sie erneut rot. Zum Glück hatte Sam tief und fest geschlafen und von alle dem nichts mitbekommen. Es wäre Janet äußerst unangenehm gewesen hätte die Freundin bemerkt, wie viel mehr als Freundschaft Janet doch für sie empfand. So hatte sie sich leise aus dem Bett und ins Bad geschlichen. Als sie aus dem Bad zurückkam, war Sam bereits wach und versuchte zu erklären, wie sie in Janets Quartier und ihr Bett gekommen war. Doch Janet wollte dies alles gar nicht hören, sie wollte nur fort und sich nicht daran erinnern, was sie letzte Nacht gehabt und wieder genießen würde dürfen.  
  
Doch jetzt würde sie Sam gegenüber treten müssen. Schlimmer noch sie musste sie untersuchen und dabei so unbekümmert wie eh und je wirken, sonst würde Sam sofort Verdacht schöpfen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Janets Angst Sam als Freundin zu verlieren, so dass ihr nicht einmal die Freundschaft, wenn schon nicht das was sie sich ersehnte blieb, drehte ihr fast den Magen um.  
  
*hicks* und nun auch noch das. *hicks* der Schluckauf war zurück. Verärgert über sich selbst trat Janet entschlossen auf den Vorhang zu, hinter dem Sam bereits wartete.  
  
Freundlich lächelte Sam sie von der Untersuchungsliege her an. Alles schien wie immer und doch war Janet so nervös, dass sie das Tablett mit den Untersuchungsinstrumenten umwarf und sich alles auf dem Boden verteilte.  
  
„Ver*hicks*dammt!" knurrte sie und bückte sich um das heruntergeworfene wieder aufzuheben.  
  
Sam lachte. „Was ist los Janet, nicht gut geschlafen?"  
  
Erschrocken sah Janet auf. Hatte sie da gerade einen spöttischen Unterton herausgehört? Doch Sam sah sie nur freundlich lächelnd an.  
  
„Es ist nur dieser verdammte Schluckauf." versuchte Janet sich herauszureden.  
  
„Hast du es mit trinken versucht?" fragte Sam fürsorglich. Janet nickte.  
  
*hicks*  
  
„Luft anhalten?"  
  
„Hab ich auch schon *hicks* versucht." seufzte Janet.  
  
„Erschrecken?"  
  
„Hatten wir auch gerade." murmelte Janet und vermied es dabei Sam anzusehen.  
  
„Nun, vielleicht musst du es mit mehreren Dingen gleichzeitig versuchen." schlug Sam unschuldig vor.  
  
*hicks*? Fragend sah Janet sie an.  
  
„Komm doch einmal her." Sam lächelte noch immer, doch das glitzern in ihren Augen ließ Janet misstrauisch werden. Vorsichtig ging sie auf Sam zu und bleib etwa einen Meter vor ihr stehen.  
  
„Näher." lachte Sam.  
  
Janet machte noch einen Schritt. Sam lachte laut auf, als sie den misstrauischen Blick der Freundin sah. Sie packte die Ärztin am Revers ihres Kittels und zog sie langsam zu sich heran.  
  
„Noch näher." grinste sie „Ich beiße nicht, zumindest nicht ohne Aufforderung." flüsterte sie, als Janet zwischen ihren Beinen zum stehen kam.  
  
„Den Schrecken haben wir schon mal," lächelte Sam, die von Janet angestarrt wurde, wie die Schlange vom Kaninchen. „nun muss dir nur noch die Luft ausgehen." damit beugte sie sich langsam vor und küsste die Freundin. Erst vorsichtig, doch als keine Gegenwehr erfolgte wurde sie langsam fordernder, vertiefte den Kuss. Als Janet ihr ihrerseits entgegenkam, musste Sam lächeln und alle Vorsicht war vergessen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit beendete Sam den Kuss und sah Janet grinsend an.  
  
„Und, was macht der Schluckauf?"  
  
Auch Janet lächelte und mit einem Zwinkern erwiderte sie „Hicks?"  
  
Lachend zog Sam sie wieder zu sich heran und jeder nächste Kuss dauerte länger, als der zuvor.  
  
fin  
  
  
  
  
  
© www.sg-ff.de.vu · Ann.Keps@hamburg.de   
  
Stand: 16 Oktober, 2002 


End file.
